homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102015 - No Chill
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 02:17 -- 02:17 AT: cara 02:17 AC: fucCJHJK 02:17 AT: you need to go look for lorrea i think she was gonna try to take on the troll alone 02:17 AT: ????? 02:17 AC: AA_SHA 02:17 AC: okay 02:18 AC: no we're cool, we're cool man. how you do_n. 02:18 AT: ... 02:18 AT: that doesnt sound cool 02:18 AT: wheres lorrea 02:19 AC: lorrea's at my place. she took on the cour_er on her own and got sucker cut. 02:19 AC: and nyarla carr_ed her to my place and _ patched her up and l_bby sent mag_cal med_c_ne to us on a meteor. 02:19 AT: i 02:19 AT: what okay 02:19 AC: _'m absolutely ser_ous. 02:19 AT: alright lorrea;s okay for no 02:19 AC: yes lorrea _s okay. 02:19 AT: okay 02:19 AT: okay good 02:19 AT: because if she's concious 02:19 AC: we're cool, _ told you. everyth_ng's f_ne for the moment. 02:19 AT: please inform her 02:20 AT: that im going to kick her ass 02:20 AT: :| 02:20 AC: okay but g_ve her a few days or someth_ng. 02:20 AC: _ th_nk she's go_ng to try eat_ng br_cks when she wakes up. 02:20 AT: we probably wont see each other for a few days 02:20 AT: wtf 02:21 AT: and what the fukc is up with a meteor????/ 02:21 AC: _ don't know _t's a s_de effect _'m not a doctor. 02:21 AT: im pinching the bridge of my nose 02:21 AT: i 02:21 AT: todl her not to 02:21 AT: i fuckin 02:22 AT: okay 02:22 AT: nyarlas there 02:22 AT: he bandaged her? 02:22 AC: _ bandaged her and d_s_nfected the wounds and all that. _ was gonna l_ke. g_ve her st_tches, but. 02:22 AC: meteor. 02:23 AT: okay 02:23 AC: _'m used to uh. gett_ng beat to sh_t _ can handle that k_nd of th_ng. 02:23 AT: i can imagine 02:23 AT: okay 02:23 AT: okay is nyarla still there? 02:24 AT: im just note ven going to question the meteor anymore 02:24 AC: yeah he's st_ll here we're look_ng through these photographs l_bby gave us. 02:24 AT: ?? photographs 02:24 AT: and if he's still there we should probably memo 02:24 AC: _'ll ask h_m. 02:25 AT: is the oracle still in contact with you 02:25 AC: yeah, you want her _n the memo too? 02:26 AT: fucking YES but hold i ahve to 02:26 AT: calm down it might not be good for all of us 02:26 AT: to be in the memo at once 02:26 AT: it might 02:26 AT: i might punch a bitch if u guys arent yea drag her soryr ass in on this too 02:26 AC: you want to take f_ve m_nutes to ch_ll? 02:27 AC: there a_n't no rush, aa_sh. 02:27 AT: mmmM yea 02:27 AT: yea okay 02:27 AC: lorrea's asleep, we've got t_me. take some deep breaths, you're cool. 02:27 AT: why didn't she tell us lorrea was gonna do this 02:27 AT: we couldve stopped it EARLIER 02:27 AT: if she's supposed to see the FUTURE sksd 02:29 AC: one sec. 02:34 AC: okay _'ve got a memo for you. 02:53 AT: im killing her 02:54 AC: oh my god aa_sha _'m so sorry 02:55 AT: its okay you arent at fault :) 02:55 AC: _ know, but. _'m sorry th_s _s so messed up. 02:56 AT: it is but its okay because eventually she wont be breathing anymore 02:57 AC: aa_sha you. _. please, don't. don't k_ll her c'mon she saved lorrea. 02:59 AT: it is something to consider when im not upset ill think about it 02:59 AC: okay, that's all _ can ask for. 03:00 AT: are you okay? 03:00 AC: no _ don't th_nk so. are you okay? 03:01 AT: im angry but that i can deal with 03:02 AC: okay, alr_ght. _'m sorry. 03:03 AC: _ know _t's not my fault but _ st_ll feel a l_ttle respons_ble. 03:07 AT: ... 03:07 AT: i may be 03:07 AT: partially resposonsible for that 03:07 AT: everyone converging at your hive and then 03:07 AT: having serios be your guard without really consulting you 03:07 AC: _-_ 03:08 AC: okay, well. 03:08 AC: well, yeah. but _ get _t. _ f_gured your l_fe was on the l_ne, and you just. wanted to be sure. 03:08 AC: _ can't blame you. 03:09 AT: well it wasnt just that either i guess 03:10 AT: i dont think i ever really clicked with a troll like you and i clciked um 03:10 AT: so i kinda 03:10 AT: would rather no one hurt you?? even on the off chance 03:11 AC: er.. thanks. and _, feel the same. 03:11 AC: wh_ch _s why _. wanted to do th_s, anyway. 03:11 AC: why _'m f_ne w_th ser_os. 03:15 AT: :D !! im glad!! i think its good serios is coming now too considering its an ADULT and youre down one member 03:18 AC: yeah, honestly. hel_ux _s f_ne, but.. _ k_nd of l_ke hav_ng the seadweller muscle too. 03:18 AC: tbh. 03:18 AC: _'m a mutantblood too. same color as he _s. 03:19 AT: seadweller muscle is fantastic i should kno they dont leave me alone 03:20 AT: but 03:20 AT: yea i figured 03:23 AC: aa_sh you alr_ght. 03:23 AT: i 03:23 AT: um 03:24 AT: no 03:25 AC: okay. 03:25 AC: _'m sorry. 03:26 AT: what for? 03:27 AC: hear_ng about.. all of th_s. 03:28 AT: its 03:28 AT: fine 03:28 AT: um 03:28 AT: im srry im having a hard time reading her text right now 03:29 AC: _'m. here for you. 03:29 AC: _ prom_se. _t's go_ng to be alr_ght. 03:30 AT: no uh 03:30 AT: no 03:30 AC: okay f_ne none of _t's alr_ght you're r_ght. 03:30 AT: that doesnt help either i kno im 03:30 AT: being a wuss 03:31 AT: uh well i guess i kno 03:31 AT: her sign 03:31 AT: at least 03:31 AC: _'m. sorry _f th_s hurts. _s that your ancestor? 03:31 AT: ... 03:31 AT: yea 03:31 AT: she is 03:31 AT: i thought 03:31 AT: they were just rumors 03:31 AC: oh god _'m sorry why d_d _ even ask that 03:32 AT: i dont 03:32 AT: want to end up someone's pet 03:33 AC: you're not go_ng to end up somebody's pet. 03:35 AT: well merrow sure seems to have that idea in minda 03:35 AT: ugh i feel sick 03:36 AC: you're not anybody's pet. and you're not go_ng to end up anybody's pet. 03:38 AT: well our stories r aligning p well 03:39 AC: except for. one th_ng. you've got us. 03:40 AC: _ prom_se. 03:41 AT: yea 03:41 AT: yea okay i dont think she ever had anyone 03:41 AT: trying to save her or do this for her 03:41 AT: i dont hink nyarla realizes what that meant to me, that put him back a lot more than neutral 03:41 AT: sorta 03:42 AT: you guys are the reason i can weild my trident again 03:42 AT: as sappy as that sounds i cant even read it 03:42 AC: c'mon man the world's about to end. we can be sappy. 03:43 AT: haha i guess um 03:43 AT: i guess i gotta be 03:43 AT: kinda leadery 03:43 AT: now 03:44 AC: _ guess so. 03:50 AT: guess i should let u kno shes less on my kill meter now 03:50 AT: a list of combatants does a lot to lift your mood 03:51 AC: alr_ght awesome the feel_ng's mutual. 03:51 AC: _ talked her down from want_ng to k_ll you _ th_nk. 03:51 AC: _ just sa_d she could k_ll ram_ra so _ th_nk _t's appeasement tbh. 03:52 AC: _'m los_ng my m_nd. 03:52 AT: youre keeping us together you were the only calm one in there 03:52 AT: though im moderately jelly :P 03:53 AC: why? 03:56 AT: mmmmm no reason kinda dont like sharing a crush is all 03:59 AC: a-alr_ght man that's cool. 04:10 AT: and well def talk about those pics 04:10 AT: <3 04:10 AC: NO WE W_LL NOT -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:10 -- -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:11 -- 04:11 AT: :) -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:11 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx